Undercom F.Chara
Backstory F.Chara was one of the first AU charathers to enter the OT, along with her sister, F.Frisk. However... F.Chara was still a little "Murder Happy" when she first entered the Timeline, attacking C.Sans and F.Frisk as the tried to come up with a plan to stop her. C.Sans got the idea to try getting C.Asriel to talk to her, as a way to bring her back into reality. The plan did work, and F.Chara did calm down. and Since then, she has not show any signs of going back to her old ways. Although she stooped wanting to murder everyone in the Settlements, she still holds a passion for fighting. Before meeting R.Frisk and unexpectedly having a child with her, (R.Frisk has both male and female parts... and they did not notice it until later on, when F.Chara was already pregnant) F.Chara would spend most of her free time practicing with the Stun Lancers under the watchful eye of C.Undyne. After F.Chara meet her Girlfriend, R.Frisk, F.Chara started putting more time aside for her. And after F.Chara got pregnant without either of them noticing, she had to give up her practicing days for good to take care of her new family. Although the two are only 19 and 17 years old, and they never expected to have a child, does not mean they are willing to drop everything to take care of their sudden daughter, Fara. Appearance F.Chara looks like her Underfell counterpart, wearing a Black/Red striped shit normally paired with black leggings. She died her hair a darkish-red and her eyes change color based on her mood. R.Chara ended up giving F.Chara her knife as R.Chara is not much of a fighter anymore after the events of Regrettale. F.Chara then god duel Xcom Ranger swords from her sister as a birthday present as well as a Xcom SMG. F.Chara keeps the SMG on her back with a weapon strap and has the swords sheathed around the side of her legs when she goes out of the Settlement. Personality Like all Chara's, F.Chara shares a natural passion for fighting. She demonstrates great skill in duel wielding swords she got for her 19 birthday, as well as she plans to train her Daughter in combat as soon as she's old enough. F.Chara also shows a sweet spot for her family, R.Frisk and Fara. Although they were both surprised, and confused at first as to why F.Chara got impregnate in the first place, they still hold the responsibility to raise Fara up right. Also, after truth was revealed about R.Frisk's "secret", the two became better accustomed to the fact. As you can expect, anyone who threatens her friends, and more so, her family, will probably not live to see tomorrow. Relationships * Regret Frisk: As you could guess, F.Chara loves R.Frisk deeper then anything else in the entire multiverse and will do anything to keep her happy and safe. And if anyone dare threaten her... then.. well... someone's gonna have their LAST time. * Fara: Although F.Chara never expected to get pregnant, she would risk her own live to make sure her daughter, Fara, remains safe. F.Chara even plans to train her daughter in combat as soon as she's old enough to do it safely. * Fell Frisk: F.Chara treats F.FRisk as the older sister she never had, but always wanted. Although not as extreme as R.Frisk or Fara, F.Chara still wishes only the best for her sister and will stop at nothing to see those who threatens her suffer. * Fell Asriel: There has been signs of F.Asriel and F.Chara takeing there relateishop to the next level... but both of them just wanted to keep is as brother-sister.